


Day Seven - Laughter

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: September 2019 OTP Challenge [7]
Category: Danny Phantom, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 21:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20552924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Day Seven, Laughter: Your OTP making each other laugh. Jokes? Stories? Tickle fights?





	Day Seven - Laughter

**Author's Note:**

> some robbanny for yall

Robin was a serious person. He had to be, at least for the sake of the team. But that meant a laugh from him was like a treasure. And with that, it made Danny want to get even a chuckle from him all the time.

That meant corny jokes at every corner, every chance. 

If Danny was lucky, he could get a snort sometimes. It got so bad that they had to ban Danny from making jokes trying to get him to laugh from missions. What a distraction was that.

But it wasn’t long before Robin began to shoot jokes back at him.

Danny was much easier to make laugh, which made Robin do it way more.

And that was no help to the team in the slightest.


End file.
